


Pillow Talk

by Asiah_Kalinka



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiah_Kalinka/pseuds/Asiah_Kalinka
Summary: Riven and Beatrix have a talk about their past and their parents.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many wonderful stories about my favorite Fate couple I decided to add my own to the mix.  
> I hope you like it, this is my first Work in many years, but I can't get these two out of my head.  
> Ps: English is not my first language

It was always wonderful to hug Beatrix, especially after sex, both tired, sweaty and naked after a wild and particularly passionate encounter. No burned ones ready to threaten their lives, no homework to do and, the icing on the cake, no Sky to disturb the moment. Just the two of them. For Riven, that was the definition of a successful night.

"You will stay? All night?" asked the young man, even though he already knew the answer: Sky hated the girl and it was no secret that they both avoided each other as much as possible, which resulted in her always leaving before the blond boy returned to their suite.

"I will," said Bea, surprising Riven, "The Prince Charming is going to spend the night with my father, apparently they still have a lot to talk about."

“Yes, your father. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that you two beings are kind of siblings. ” said the brunette, laughing and pulling his girlfriend closer, so that she was basically lying on top of him, both just enjoying each other's presence.

"We are not siblings", said the girl, amused, settling better on top of her boyfriend, already feeling her eyes think of sleep when the boy called her.

"Bea?"

"Hmm?"

"How was it? Growing up with Andreas. ” Asked Riven, looking up at the ceiling, suddenly serious.

“It was normal, I suppose. What, don't tell me you're another one of those fans of my father, the Great Andreas of Eraklyon, the famous war hero. ” Playfully mocked the girl. However, by not receiving a provocation from her boyfriend as an answer and seeing his serious countenance, she decided to respond with an honesty that surprised even herself.

"It was normal. Or as normal as it can be when you know that your family was slaughtered by the friends of the man who raised you and who also tried to kill him. ” she said bitterly. “I always knew that he was not my father. My biological father, I mean. But he always raised me as if I really were his daughter. We are really close, if you ask me. He took care of me, taught me all kinds of things, protected me. I think that's what parents do, don't they? ” ended, thoughtfully.

"Good parents." Said Riven somberly, which earned him a questioning look from the girl in his arms.

“My mother abandoned us, me and my father, when I was very young. I barely remember her, except that one day she was there and the next she was not. ” He spoke, without taking his eyes off the ceiling while the girl listened attentively "It's just me and my dad since then, but as General in the army of Eraklyon he used to travel a lot and I spent a lot of time alone," he said with a shrug, while Beatrix hugged him tighter.

“Well, maybe he thought I wasn't worth it anyway or that I resembled my mom a lot. So we really didn't do much together, except to train. ”, Continues the blue-eyed boy“ It was his idea, you know, that I should come to Alfea, become an specialist and pursue a military career, like him. I really didn't want to come, but what other choice did I have?"

"Your father is an asshole" said the redhead firmly

"Yes, he is," agreed the boy.

“So I decided to look for my mother, to find out if she was still alive. It was the worst decision I ever made, ”he said, while Beatrix waited patiently for him to continue. “I found her. It took and it was very difficult, but I found her. ”, He spoke in a choked voice, surprising the girl in his arms.

“She had a new family, another husband and children. She was alive and well, really well. And all this time, she never sent a message, no call, nothing, Bea. It was like I never existed. ”, he spoke in a broken voice. “I didn't even have the courage to talk to her, ask for an explanation, a reason. Maybe I'm really not worth it and that's why she left. ”, He finished, desolate.

Reaching up on her elbows, Beatrix took Riven's face in her hand and forced him to look her in the eye for the first time since they started this talk.

"Never, never say that again," she said seriously, as Riven tried to look away, being stopped by his girlfriend's firm but gentle grip. "You are worth it and you shouldn't let anyone convince you otherwise."

“You only say that because we are together and you feel obliged. Even Sky doesn't think I'm worth it and he is or was my best friend ” he said with a sadness that, for reasons she didn't want to analyze now - or maybe not so soon - generated a squeeze in her heart.

"I don't say that because I'm your girlfriend, I say it because it's true.", She said without delay "You know, after all this time, you should know that I wouldn't waste my time with someone I didn't deem worthy," said the redhead, making Riven snort amused by her comment.

“Your parents, both, are assholes. Sky is also, that's a fact. ”, Continued the girl, returning to her serious tone while continuing to stare at her boyfriend“ And if they don't see how special you are, they may as well go fuck themselves. All of them. ”, She finished, shocking the boy.

Riven pulled Beatrix close to him, kissing her deeply, both wanting to convey maximum comfort, thanks and passion through the kiss.

"Thank you," said the brunette when they parted.

"You are welcome. Just don't get used to it, because this whole sentimental thing really cuts the mood for a second round, ”she said sarcastically, making Riven laugh amused and hug her more tightly, enjoying the redhead's company immensely.

"Where did you want to go?" Asked Bea, after a while

"Hmm?" asked the boy, not understanding his girlfriend's line of reasoning - something more common than he would like to admit, Beatrix's head works at a very fast pace.

"Studying. You said you never wanted to come to Alfea ... Where did you want to go? ”

“To Solaria's Art School ”

"An artist? You?"

"Why? Is it a confusing archetype for you? ” he said, causing Beatrix to lift her head to look into her boyfriend's blue eyes and look for traces of lies, laughing when she found nothing.

"Well, it seems like I'm not the only one who knows how to do a lot of things" laughed even more, adding, "Look, one day you have to draw me as one of your French girls.", Which made both of them laugh.

"You bet I'll," said Riven, kissing Beatrix's head and getting ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really loved writing this, I got the idea in the cartoon, where Riven's mother leaves him and he ended up becoming bitter and Fate, where Musa says that our problem boy didn't want to be in Alfea.  
> The rest was delirious in my head.  
> Please leave comments, reviews and suggestions for new stories, I will love to hear your opinion.


End file.
